Question: An unfair coin lands on heads with probability $\frac34$ and tails with probability $\frac14$.  A heads flip gains $\$3$, but a tails flip loses $\$8$.  What is the expected worth of a coin flip? Express your answer as a decimal rounded to the nearest hundredth.
By definition, we multiply the outcomes by their respective probabilities, and add them up: $E = \frac34(+\$3) + \frac14(-\$8) = \boxed{\$0.25}$.